


One sentence fics

by xxsupernaturalgalxx



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxsupernaturalgalxx/pseuds/xxsupernaturalgalxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The tumblr challange thing for one sentence axg fics</p>
            </blockquote>





	One sentence fics

Angst

Since the war began Gendry had constantly been fighting for his life, he had been fighting for the chance to live; but, when he found her cold lifeless body he slit his own throat because, without her there was no reason for living. 

 

AU

Her mother and sister had forced her to go to prom so naturally she asked Gendry to be her date, he half expected her to wear sweats but when he saw her walking down the stairs in the strapless red dress Gendry's jaw dropped and was frozen in place, mesmerized by her beauty; to break him out of the trance Arya sent a fist to his ribs.

 

Fluff

Gendry never had a last name before, technically he had gone by Waters because, that's the surname bastard's took in Kings Landing but now he finally had one, he was Gendry Stark; normally after marriage it was the woman that takes the man's surname but, since when was Arya Stark normal?

 

Friendship

He followed her wherever she went and did anything she commanded; he did not object when she called him stupid or started punching him, why? Because, she was the only perosn who gave a damn about the bastard blacksmith from Kings Landing, she was the only friend he ever had.

 

Hurt/Comfort

Her nights were plauged with nightmares, the deaths of her family taunting her even when she was asleep; he could not stop the nightmares but, everytime she jolted out of bed he was there and he wrapped his arms around her promsing that he will help her with her list and they will avenege her family, together.

 

Smut

Arya had always been strong, she survived the war, fought in battles and ruled the North but, with Gendry's lips around her sex and his tongue dancing inside her, Arya had never felt so weak.

 

Romance

Arya Stark was the only woman who went to the tournament to watch the battle, all the other ladies were gushing over the chance to be crowned Queen of love and beauty; _they're all stupid_ Arya thought but, when the knight with the coal black hair and the piericng blue eyes placed the crown on her lap Arya thought, maybe just maybe they weren't so stupid after all.


End file.
